Mulan (Disney character)
'''Fa Mulan '''is the protagonist of the Disney's 1998 animated feature film Mulan. Personality Mulan's journey is the love she has for her father. When her father is drafted to serve in the Emperor's army, Mulan steals his orders and reports to the camp in his place to protect him as well as to satisfy her desire to prove her own self-worth. She was seen having difficulties with self-confidence, due to society's mistreatment towards her, as well as the pressures of the society she was born into—particularly in the lives of women. Early in the film, whenever she went against sexism and injustice, or simply handled a situation in her own, unique way (such as shouting "Present!" when the matchmaker called her name), Mulan was greeted with anger or some form of annoyance from those around her, thus furthering her socially-awkward attitude. Mulan Mulan is seen rehearsing her answers for the Matchmaker's examination (she noted the answers on her arm). Despite running late, Mulan makes it to the Matchmaker, but her time there ends in humiliating failure. Shortly after, the Chinese Emperor's counselor, Chi-Fu, arrives in her village to announce that the deadly Huns, led by Shan Yu, have invaded China via breaching the Great Wall, and that one man in every family must serve in the war, being conscripted into the Imperial Army to reinforce the Emperor's troops. Despite her protests, her father says that he will go in spite of his old age and old war wounds. Mulan decides to go in his place posing as a man, cutting her long hair with her father's sword, stealing her father's armor and riding away on her horse, Khan, so she will keep him from risking his life. As of that night, her journey to honor has begun. On her way to the army camp, Mulan meets Mushu, a small dragon who claims to be a guardian sent to her by her ancestors. He agrees to help her pass as a soldier. Mulan II Taking place one month later, Li Shang, now promoted from Captain to General, proposes to Mulan, and they begin preparing for their wedding. However, the Emperor tasks them both with escorting his three daughters to the neighboring Chinese kingdom of Qui Gong in an attempt to form an alliance. Should the alliance fail, the Mongols would invade China just like the Huns did. Mulan and Shang ask Yao, Ling, and Chien Po to accompany them. Shang and Mulan's relationship becomes somewhat strained during the trip, as the couple has differing views on various issues, particularly on the subject of the arranged marriages the princesses are being forced into. Meanwhile, Mushu is informed that if Mulan marries Shang, he would cease to be a guardian, instead of being returned to his former job of Gong Ringer. Mushu takes advantage of Mulan and Shang's differences and tries to break them up. However, Mulan soon discovers Mushu's plans and tries to reconcile with Shang, after voicing her disappointment with Mushu and how she'll never forgive him for his actions. Category:Characters Category:Mulan characters Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:The Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney female characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Main Protagonists